Suitcases, attache cases and the like are commonly provided with a handle which may be gripped by a user for the carrying thereof. All manners of handles for suitcases, attache cases and the like have been disclosed. Examples of such handles, of which I am aware include the following U.S. Letters Patent:
______________________________________ Inventor(s) U.S. Pat. No. Year of Issue ______________________________________ Reichenbach 230,572 1880 Welch 840,978 1907 Lipton 2,703,160 1955 Finkelstein 2,713,926 1955 Lautin 3,963,104 1976 ______________________________________
A common problem that is often confronted with suitcases, attache cases and the like is what to do when the handle thereof breaks or becomes otherwise damaged, such that one is not able to carry the suitcase, attache case and the like with the use of the handle. This problem of handle breakage is aggravated by the fact that such handles are not replaceable.
In an attempt to remedy the problems of handle breakage, various arrangements have been disclosed wherein the handle of a suitcase, attache case and the like is removable therefrom, such that these handles may be replaced if broken or otherwise damaged. Such handles, of which I am aware, are as follows:
______________________________________ Inventor(s) U.S. Pat. No. Year of Issue ______________________________________ Quinn 988,896 1911 Lopez 1,188,547 1916 Lorden 1,286,366 1918 Grant 1,376,528 1921 Grant 1,376,529 1921 Levi 1,742,867 1930 Birbaum 1,775,843 1930 Grant 1,808,890 1931 Gretschel 2,537,750 1951 Stolarz 4,276,676 1981 Seynhaeve 4,340,990 1982 Stolarz 4,658,467 1987 Kunzler 4,663,802 1987 ______________________________________
While being useful for their intended purposes, such handles are nonetheless limited in that they are useable only with specific arrangements, which are often complicated and expensive. None of these handles may be retrofit for use with all suitcases, attache cases and the like of different varieties that have a pair of posts, links and the like formed thereon.
While, as evidenced in U.S. Letters Patent Nos. 2,397,651 issued to Doppelt and 4,424,841 issued to Smith, the use of straps has been employed for attaching name tags and to provide a handle in of itself, to the best of my knowledge, there are no arrangements of which I am aware wherein a replacement handle is provided that may be secured to the suitcase, attache case and the like by the use of straps.
Thus, it can be seen that there remains a need for a replacement handle for a briefcase, attache case and the like of the type having a pair of posts, links and the like which is simple and inexpensive in construction and which may be retrofit to be utilized with virtually and briefcase, attache case and the like.